


Now You See Me...

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Humanstuck AU drabble where Cronus has schizophrenia and Kankri is only a hallucination. This is my first fanfiction on here, so bear with me on this one! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weird Homestuck Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49325) by Unknown. 



> STOP! Before you read this, I have a few pinpoints. I don't know what schizophrenia is technically "like" on a person, so a point off for stereotyped mental illness. This is also a bit depressing, but this is just a short concept of an idea I had in my head. Feel free to give kudos and constructive criticism on characters, since I feel my biggest problem is getting everyone in character. ^u^;;;

Cronus near slammed the door to his house and began to walk down the street. His dull eyes seemed to dart all over the area as he walked. It was almost as if he were waiting for someone to come. He turned to walk up the stairs of the double-doors that lead to the inside of the college he went to. As soon as he pushed the doors...

_Hmph..._

He walked to his locker not even sparing a passing glance at the person. It's about time ya showed up.

_Do you think I can help it if my very existence fluctuates on what the inner recesses of your mind say?_

Silence.

_Look, I am only trying to bring out a suitable greeting for you. You can either accept fate and realize that I'm stuck with you or you can mope around and feel as if you're nothing._

 "Just shut up, alright?" Cronus groaned as he got his books. Lately, Kankri had been getting even more rude with his comments. He knew this wasn't what he was like at first. Earlier on, Kankri became what he would call his advice guru. He helped him get through things and was actually supportive to the surprise of doctors. This time, though, was much different. Anxiety had been getting the best of him from an unrequited love and seemed to have an effect on the vision in his head.

"I'm not mad, alright? I'm just..."

In an instant, he was gone.


End file.
